Fire Emblem:Galeotin AU
by Some Geek
Summary: My First FanFic! Read and Enjoy! Rated T Just in Case! Please Review!Chapter 3 UP! R&R! Chacter idea's accepted You will be credidted!
1. Leaving the castle

Udated First Chapter Due To Request

I don't own Fire Emblem!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Lord, lord wake up!" shouted the young maid as she struggled to wake her young liege from his slumber. "What is it?" said Donald rising. The young maid bounded away with a shriek. "Milord" she replied gasping "You must flee quickly. Carnosona is attacking!"

"What?" exclaimed Donald Galeotin heir to the throne "Impossible Carnosona has no hostilities with us."

"I'm afraid it's true" said Susan Princess of Galeotin walking in. "I'll explain later, but now you have to come with me to Gary."

His sister was wearing her traditional brown jerkin that matched her brown eyes and hair. She was an okay sister he had always thought. His father had often described he as a wild child when she wasn't around.

Gary von Monmart was the elderly bodyguard assigned to Donald and Susan at a young age. Over the years he had proven himself as someone who could be counted on.

His sister and maid left the room while he dressed and donned his saber. He decided to wear his dark green doublet and hose for speed and agility. Unlike his sister he had blond hair and blue eyes like his father. He wondered if he would have the chance to prove himself. He entered the hallway to find his sister there and the maid gone.

"Hurry Donnie, we have to get out of here quickly and find Gary." She said as they rushed down the corridor.

They came to an intersection with two connecting hallways. Right to the sounds of fighting or left to the servants complex. Donald thought back fondly on the "secret" passages he had used to leave the castle on many occasions. He knew now that they were just supply passages and gates but still… As Susan led him down the left corridor he felt that this was probably leading down to one. They soon emerged from the passageway into a darkened street.

"Gary said he would meet us here at the intersection of Glitter Street and Tanner Boulevard." said Susan as they stood out on the street.

"Now please explain" asked Donald "Why is Carnosona attacking? And what about father?"

"All your questions and more shall be answered and more." said Gary as he slipped out of the shadows. He had on his grey clothes and short-spear straped onto his back. Donald noticed that his hair looked greyer than usaul and his green eyes had a strained look in them.

"When?" requested Donald.

"When we reach Safehaven" answered Gary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Safehaven! The under city of Gale, Donald remembered as his thoughts raced along with his feet. In the past Donald's father King Brandon the Third had made half-hearted attempts to stamp out its existence but never quite succeed. Was it possible that he had left it in anticipation of an event like this? Who knows?

They hurried down a lantern-lit street and came upon a warehouse named "Oliver's Shoe Emporium". Gary knocked on a small service door. A small man with a shock of white hair and a brown stained apron answered.

"It's offtly late for a pair of shoes doncha think? Oh it's you." He said starring closely at Gary. "I expect you'll be wantin passage to Safehaven then?"

"Yes we would Master Oliver" Replied Gary. "Boy" Oliver bellowed into the shop "Come here!" An adolescent red haired boy trudged on over. "yes sir?" he mumbled. "Boy, take care of the young sir and lady" ordered Oliver. "yes sir" he mumbled again.

"Don't be worried now" Oliver said as if the boy wasn't even there "He'll help well enough if you ask." Donald's first impression of Oliver's shop was the home of a pack-rat. There were stacks of shoes and leather strips everywhere you'd look.

"this way, milord and lady" the boy mumbled carving off a new path through the shoes. "What's down that way?" Susan asked the boy, pointing to where Oliver and Gary had gone. "the masters quarters milady" replied the boy in the usual way. "Oh, then where are we going?" asked Susan. "to the guest rooms" said "Boy".

As Susan peppered the boy with questions Donald began to wonder why the shoemaker had recognized Gary so quickly. Things were defiantly starting to seem a little odd he decided. Susan was first guided to a room fallowed by Donald. "the master will come and wake you when you are needed" said "Boy" walking off. Donald looked about his sparsely decorated room and lay down to rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My name is Maurice! Thought the boy as he snuck out of the warehouse. I'll show the pompous old man to call me boy and order me around, he thought. He started running towards the Castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author Note: How Am I Doing!? Reviews Are Incouraged! Also you can submit character idea's (all clasic classes acepted and new classes as well)! Hope to update soon!


	2. Going to Safehaven

Hi there chapter two up! New charecter! Also Charecter requests still acepted. R&R please!

I don;t own Fire Emblem

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Susan Woke to the smell of smoke and sound of shouting "Save the shoes! Where is that boy!?"

As she was rising from her bed Donald bust into the room. His clothes were blackened with soot. "Come quickly Sis! We have to get out of here, the invaders learned were we are and now there burring this warehouse down!" He said gasping. "Gary said the entrance we were going to use is still open."

Susan followed her brother out of the room. She was affronted with the smell of burring shoes and the sound of windows shattering. She moved as a stack of boxes fell next to her. Oliver came rushing over yelling "Grab that box with the clovers on it! Put them on!"

Susan opened the box to find a pair of dark green boots inside. There were clovers ingrained on the sides and they smelled like the forest. Luckily they were her size. "They are Boots of Luck" Oliver told them. "I made them myself. They increases tour luck for a short while then become normal high-quality boots."

Gary came over throwing a bucket of water on the fire and saying "The Kingpin is sending someone over to meet you. I won't be coming with you."

"Why not!" Exclaimed Susan.

"I'm going to stay here and hold them back. Don't worry The Kingpin knows what he's doing." Replied Gary solemnly. "I'll return to you as soon as I can."

Behind them Oliver had pushed boxes off a trapdoor. "You'll be wanting to head down there now milord and lady. Kelly should be around soon." He lifted the trapdoor as the siblings came near. "Get down there now"

"Good luck!" Shouted Donald as he went down the stairs.

"Come back to us! That's an Order" Ordered Susan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gary watched the door close on the siblings with regrets. He readied his full-plate green armor and his lance. He thought back to the Queens final words to him "Gary, protect the children please, for I cannot anymore." Gary had loved his Queen and had taken these words to heart and would follow her orders even to the death. He muttered a silent prayer to Saint Luscious as he advanced onto the street

Susan was saddened by Gary's sudden departure as she waited in the tunnel for the guide. It was well-lit forchanantly and headed downwards. She spotted a torch coming up the tunnel and pointed it out to Donald. As he came closer Susan saw that he had brown dark blond hair and was young looking.

"He-he-hello?" stuttered a nervous voice. "Wh-Who's there?"

"Who's asking?" Shouted Donald back.

"I-I-I'm looking for The Prince and Princess, i-i-is that you? And my na-names Kelly" He replied.

"We are those" Susan replied. "Are you here to take us to The Kingpin?"

"Ye-yes I am mi-mi-milady. Let's get go-going."

Kelly was found one day on the doorstep of the thieves' guild with a ring and a note asking that he be taken care of. Ever since he could remember he had been training in the ways of the thief. He suffered from a stuttering problem that he had been made fun of for most of his life. He had always hoped the ring found with him was the link to an inheritance or something like that. When he was sent to go lead the prince and princess to Safehaven he was ecstatic! He had seen them before during parades but never up close before.

He led them down the tunnel in am uncomfortable silence. He decided to break it up with some chatter "Li-li-like I said before m-my names Kelly, Kelly Como."

"Como? Isn't that the name given to orphans in town?" Asked the princess.

"Ye-yes milady" he replied walking over too a wall "He-here in the wall there's a se-secret passage leading to Sa-sa-safehaven" He tapped a series of blocks on the wall and it swung open. "We-we-welcome to Safehaven!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review! Like Kelly or not? Also Charecter Suggests Wanted!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three UP! R&R Please! Also need charecter idea's, you will be credited!

I don't own fire emblem

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donald was stunned. Safehaven was like a palace made out of tents. Colorful tents and gypsies were abound. At the far end he could see a huge statue, its features were hard to make out from a distance but he assumed it was a rouge of some sort.

"W-we'll be going t'words the st-st-statue of Gonzo the Rogue." said Kelly pointing to the statue on the far end.

They traveled through a market of sorts on their way. There were all sorts of things for sale from exotic pets to rare food from across the ocean. When they reached the statue he saw that it was of a man with a large feathered hat dressed in chain-leather and many rings. He had a smirk that seemed to suit him well.

"Th-that's a statue of Gonzo Th-the Prince of Thieves." said Kelly motioning at the statue.

"One of the hero's of the Dragon Wars, wasn't he?" asked Susan.

"Yes mi-mi-milady." replied Kelly.

Over by the left foot there was a door that opened as they approached. "Th-that's where you ne-need to go milord and lady. Go-good by and go-good luck." Kelly said as he walked off.

"Thank you Kelly!" shouted Susan after him.

Donald walked in through the door way with his sister following. "He's down the hall and to the left." said a small grey haired lady behind a desk. "Get going now, he's been waiting for sometime now.

"Thank you m'am." said Donald walking down the hall.

Donald Ran through everything he knew about The Kingpin:

The Kingpin's real name was Waldo Como. He was born an orphan and lived at St. Luscious until the ripe age of 8. He then went on to single-handedly bind the children of the city into a thieves guild. He's been known as the best rouge since Gonzo himself. He reportedly struck a deal with The King about the way of stealing

Waldo Como watched the two young heirs come into his inner sanctum. The boy was a splitting image of his father while his sister looked like her mother. It was remarkable he thought. If only I was 20 years younger I'd help them on their quest, who should I send in my place? Hmm…

Donald was surprised by the sparsely furnished way the room was decorated. There were three chairs and a desk. On the wall though there was an ornate dagger with a face carved in the shape of a lion on the pommel. An elderly man with salt and pepper hair was standing by the dagger. He was dressed like Kelly only with a little more flair. He was giving Donald and his sister an appraising look with one eyebrow raised.

"So you would be Young Prince Donald and Princess Susan wouldn't you?" he said in an oddly young voice. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you Kingpin" said Susan sitting down with Donald.

"Oh no need to be so formal dear, it's not like anyone's watching us banter. Now down to business, what would you like to know?" he said sitting himself.

Donald needed no time to think of a question "What's been happing tonight?"

"Ah I thought you would ask that. Well the Carnosonation 1st Storm Division led by Captain Tony Bara invaded Castle Gale last night." Waldo was saying before Susan interrupted him.

"How's that possible? We would have seen them coming. I personally was on patrol 2 days ago and there was no sign of any army!"

"Good point, but consider the use of magic." counter pointed Waldo.

Donald knew that this was impossible and stated so "But that's impossible too. We have defenseless against teleportation spells surrounding the City for miles around. The only way they could come through is if The King or Guard Captain James Turrnos lifted it."

"Exactly" stated Waldo. "My sources say that the esteemed Captain was seen lowering the shield and opening the gates earlier." Susan gasped as Waldo continued. "The take over has been swift and silent until they decided to burn that warehouse you were in. The townspeople have begun to realize what has happened. I trust you got here safe with Kelly?"

"Yes but any word on father and other castle inhabitants?" asked Susan.

"Your father has been reported as have been taken prisoner. Also we haven't heard anything about Gary yet." Waldo reported as a bell tinkled. "Oh, I am needed. Stay here for a bit I'll be back soon." He left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clifhanger! (kinda) Please R&R, also leave charecter idea's!


End file.
